Melt Away Bad Memories
by Drake Calest
Summary: Sora and Roxas are twin orphans with bad pasts who normally aren't to fond of the holidays. Thankfully, they got their friends to make this Christmas one they won't be forgetting. Multiple pairings and maybe a New Year story coming up to follow.


**Hey, how you all doing? If that's good, then, PURPLE Sprinkles. It's been a long while since I've done another onechapter, but oh well. This one will be with many pairings, not too much or I'll lose track, and it's in the spirit of CHRISTMAS, so yeah…**

**There will be a few suggestive themes, almost enough to push it to the rated M category, but not enough.**

**On another note, I'm am super into Persona now, mostly P3:FES, but Persona 4 as well, so if you send any ideas, I'll be looking into them, so, you never know. *I'm Smiling***

Christmas Time had never been too much of a big ordeal for twins Sora and Roxas Nekora. They were never too rich when they were orphans, and that never changed drastically when they got adopted in middle school. It was a holiday that you spend with family, with gifts and warmth.

They had none of that for a long time.

There was always new parents, new kids, both they would never see, but they always had each other. Their dad left them when they were born and when they were both 6, their mother was shot and killed. This resulted in both of them having some, _issues_, with both of them.

Roxas became very secluded, only opening up to his brother, and as of now, their guardian and their best friends. He also had a mental disorder that would make him think he was someone else. Sometimes for a few days, weeks, or even months, he was plain ol' moping, quiet Roxas. But then, starting when they were around 9, he would then transform to Ventus Nekora, a brave, outgoing individual who never backed down to anyone or anything. Doctors told Sora that maybe this was a way of coping of having no one to protect them, and for him to step up as hero the die down his insecurities.

Ventus didn't remember what Roxas did, or vice versa, and after a few, incidents, Sora knew Ventus would be a part of Roxas forever.

Even at age 15, as a sophomore in high school, nothing has changed in him.

Sora had a different way to cope, because he had rare, but _very serious _mood swings. These only happened if he was put under extreme pain and or sadness and rage. Sora would then turn into a completely cold, violent individual, who would go on rampages and nearly kill anyone, Roxas for a long time being an exception. His first bout was when in the 5th grade, he stabbed his teacher, Mrs. Gainsborough in the eye for giving him an F on a test and calling his foster parents. Sora from then on for the rest of his elementary school yearswould always do chores for; as she said he could call her, Aerith whenever he could, because Sora could never repay her for permanently losing her left eyesight.

This made the duo almost impossible to adopt, as no parent would want to deal with such troubled kids. However, an individual, who proved that no matter how tough your inner self may be, you can succeed. And this individual was the very one who adopted the two, and brought them to their currently permanent home in Twilight Town.

Enter Detective Celest Nekora.

The young detective was only 24 when she got her PhD in criminology, a rare feat, and became one of the most renowned people on the force of Twlight Town Special Investigations. She was smart, cunning, and emotionless when she had to, but open if she wanted, and professional. She also had the looks, with medium length dark hair, hazel eyes, and a small, but not too short figure. But the thing is, was that she wasn't always a she, but at one point, a he who had been at the wrong time of a massive car crash. At the time, Kida Nekora had been questioning his own gender, so the crash and the surgery was a blessing in disguise. Years later, seeing the two and not wanting them to end up homeless, or worse, decided to adopt them, both at the time 12, even at the young age of 22, and still getting her final degree. The first two years together were tough, with barely enough money, and for Sora and Roxas getting used to the fact they were staying in one place. But over time, as they learned the pasts of each other, in a way, it was to help them get over their pain.

It didn't make life any easier, but it made it more hopeful for the two.

They had made some friends along the way, to help them ease out their pain. Sora met Kairi at a coffee shop he worked at, because the small pay Mika was receiving at the time wasn't enough, and bonded quickly. It turned She then later introduced him and Roxas to her friends; Riku and Xion Chihori, next door neighbors, and Namine Snow, a young artist. The few friends they had soon found out about the twins problems, but instead of turning away, it made them even closer friends. The hardest times were always Christmas for the two, but year after year, things slowly picked up.

This year however, was going to change them probably forever.

**December 12****th**

"Are you really leaving?" Roxas asked their guardian Celest, as she was waiting for her flight to be called. She was standing there in the terminal with her two adopted sons. She had been assigned to a special case in a far city called Hollow Bastion, and it paid really well, so there was practically no choice for her but to go. Unfortunately, she'll be stuck there for at least until December 31st, New Year's Eve.

"Yeah Roxas, I have to leave, but I promise that I'll try and solve the case as soon as possible, okay?" She really wanted to stay, not just because she needed to keep close tabs on them, but because they were really family. It was unfair to do this to them.

"It'll be okay Rox, we'll find a way to get through this. Hey, maybe this year you'll get to asking out Xion!" Roxas blushed as Sora laughed at the shyer of the two. Roxas had had a big crush on her for a long time, but never really got around to it. Something like, 'being only friends, or some crap like that' Riku would put it bluntly, right before Kairi would smack him in the back of the head. At that time, Celest's airplane was called.

"See you two as soon as I can." Celest then hugged both of them, a gesture that she really was a parent to them.

"Bye Celest." Sora said, really sad, even though he was 15.

"Bye… mom." Roxas was the only one who called her that, Sora never did, not because he didn't want to, but for him, it was always awkward. Celest showed her ticket to the attendant, and was soon off on her way.

"You wanna go to Kairi's for something to eat?" Sora asked Roxas. Whenever the twins were sad, she was always a good friend to turn to.

"Maybe tomorrow. Today, I just want to take a nap."

**December 13****th**

Kairi was waiting for the two in her kitchen, with three cups of hot coco ready to drink. They were brothers to her, and it was not only a gesture of being friends, but also family. She could easily sympathize not having parents, though not in the way the two had to. Both of her parents were killed shortly after she was born by a car accident, but she was quickly adopted by her mother's sister Aqua. Aqua worked however as a nurse in the military, so as soon as she was in high school, Kairi was nearly all the time alone. But, on a fateful day, she walked into Sora Nekora's life, or more like the other way around.

_Flashback_

_ "Are you okay?" A short brunet boy asked her. She had been waiting outside a coffee shop for a bus, but it had started to pour and she didn't have an umbrella, but she didn't feel like going inside because she really didn't like being in restaurants._

_ "Yes, I'm fine." She lied to him. He then walked back inside for a few minutes._

_ "Oh well. He was cute though." Kairi said to herself._

_ "Well this 'cute' guy is going to keep you dry." She was surprised with him coming back with an umbrella and two warm coffees. He handed her the drinks while he opened up the umbrella, and after that he took one back._

_ "Thank you." She said._

_ "You're welcome. How come you don't come inside?" He asked with an innocent smile, his blue eyes begging her to give him a response._

_ "I like the rain; however I will admit this is too excessive, even for me." She said, warming up a little._

_ "Yeah, me too, but snow is better than rain." He said. "You know my shift had just ended, so you wouldn't mind if I wait here with you. I don't have a car." How could she say no?_

_ "Sure." They stood there for a few minutes._

_ "What school do you go to?" She asked, making up a little small talk._

_ "Twilight Town High, but I've only recently lived here. I'm only 14." She was surprised at how young he was. Even she didn't have a job, even though her guardian was far away._

_ "Wow. Well, I go there too." The bus had come, and as they got on, they continued their conversation. It was mostly random things, until she asked about,_

_ "Any siblings?" The boy tensed up a little._

_ "Well technically I have one brother, but he has spit personalities, making him also two people." Kairi had never heard of an actual person being like that, but being alone made her an open minded individual._

_ "If it makes you feel better, I live alone."_

_ "We both got it rough, huh? Name's Sora." The bus had stopped near her house, and it turns out they lived quite close because he got off with her._

_ "Yeah, we do. Kairi."_

That had been over a year ago, but she wouldn't want to change anything. Then she heard a, _ding-dong, _and she opened the door to reveal the twins. Sora was wearing a black hoodie and brown cargo pants; with his headphones blasting in his ears, while Roxas was- wait a minute, he was wearing a green military styled jacket and dark jeans. Roxas normally wore stuff that matched Sora, only in a different color pallet. This could only mean he's,

"Hey Sora, hey… Ven." She was still a little new to this, only seeing Ventus come out of Roxas like 2 times, and they were for only at most 2 weeks.

"Why, good morning Kai. Sora come on, it's freezing out here." Ventus told his brother. The two walked into her small living room and sat down on her small couch as she gave them their drinks that she had prepared.

"Thanks Kai. Coco on a snowy day is always an appreciated drink." Ven gestured with a nod.

"Yeah…" Kairi never told Sora, but even now, it still irked being around Ventus. He was just so different from Roxas, even though brave and sweet was better than sad and broody. "So, you guys have any plans over break? School ends next Friday." She took a sip from her cup as she sat down by Sora.

"I'm not sure, I think the last time I've been awake was in July or something. But, I don't mind, it's Christmas." Ven said, not to confident in himself, but it seemed like he didn't want to show it to his brother and his best friend. "What about you bro?" Sora thought about his answer for a minute, before answering the two.

"I'm going to ask out Riku."

**December 14****th**

"Hey Sora, any plans for the weekend?" Riku asked Sora. Sora had been moody today, and he didn't want Sora to transform into, what he called him, Anti-Sora.

"No, not really. Do you think… I could go over." Sora wanted to ask Riku out when he was at his house. They would do some things, and at night, he'll just spill it out to him. "So is it okay?"

"Sure man, let's go." _Good, he didn't change. _Sora and Riku got on the bus and soon reached their house. Sora always had some clothes and stuff at his house because he came over a lot. Riku and Xion's house was bigger than theirs, because they still had their parents and their little sister, Fuu, in middle school. When the two got inside to warm up, Riku's parents were gone, and all Xion was spending the night with Kairi. Fuu was in her room, with her girlfriend Olette.

"Hey sis." Riku said as they passed by. Fuu was on her laptop, and Olette was sleeping in her bed. From the looks of her bags, she was staying over.

"Hi." Fuu then got out of her chair and handed a small paper to RIku.

"Note." She then walked to her bed and sat right down by her girlfriend.

_Riku, you and dad will be gone for the_

"Shh." She said as she lay right beside her. Riku gestured to Sora to follow him. Riku shared a room with Xion, and it was clear whose side was whose. Riku's side was surprisingly the clean one because he was home more often than Xion.

"So Sora, what you want to do after we finish our homework?" They were almost finished.

"Actually Riku, there's something I want to tell you." Sora's resolve to ask him out was strong, but Sora was actually distracted by Riku's good looks. He was wearing a black v-neck that showed off his pale yet ripped skin, and some basketball shorts, which Sora was dreaming of taking off and-

_No Sora! No getting a hard on in front of- _Sora was snapped out of his thoughts by Riku.

"Hello, earth to Sora?" Riku looked at him. "What did you want to say to me?" He asked. Sora inched closer and closer to him.

"Sora…" RIku said. Sora tilted his head and put his lips on Riku. Riku was taken aback by his action, but was too much in bliss to care at the moment. Riku never knew Sora swung this way, and he never knew he did as well, but there's a first for, you know, everything. What they didn't know was Fuu and Olette had got up from a nap, and a brief make out session, to spy on them. They had not been expecting this.

"Kairi needs to see this." Fuu then started taping the two make-out.

**December 15****th**

"Damn, fell asleep again." Kairi and Xion had fallen asleep while watching a movie in Kairi's room, both on her bed, and from the looks of it, it was well past midnight. She hadn't even noticed that she got a video from Fuu. It looked like a homemade one, so she decided to watch it. _It's around 10 minutes, what could it-be!? _Kairi found out it was one of Sora and Riku making out. Kairi decided that Xion needed to see this.

"Xion, wake up!" Xion was abruptly woken up by Kairi on top of her, holding her phone in front of her face. It was a video of-

"No way! Is that my brother sucking Sora's face?" Xion was fully awake now.

"Yup." Xion stared at her in disbelief. She had always thought that her brother was straight, not like she had any objections to him liking Sora, but it was a bit new for her. And that fact she was finding out thru tape wasn't helping.

"W-who sent this?" Xion asked.

"Your sister. Apparently she and Olette had been spying on them when it happened." Kairi told her. She would admit that she had a crush on Sora, but she was happy that the troubled teen was happy with Riku. She had noticed, or at least Roxas noticed that since Sora had met Riku, he never transformed into Anti-Sora. She also hoped that if they were serious, that Anti-Sora might even go away, permanently. The video had ended as she got of Xion.

"Wow." Xion couldn't explain it, but something inside her stirred, like the way she thought of cute guys she had met. _Wait, I can't be feeling like that, unless-_

"I like girls…" Xion had whispered under her breath, but Kairi had overheard her.

"What did you say, you're into girls?" Kairi asked her. Now she too was a little curious about her preference after watching the video.

"I'm not sure Kairi, but it made me wondering about what if that was me and another girl. It felt… okay." Xion wanted to test something out, because from the look she was getting from Kairi, she was thinking something nearly the same.

"Kairi, I want to test something out." Kairi had looked at her with a bit of, 'what do you mean'.

"What are you talking about?" Kairi asked her, but was interrupted by Xion forcing her mouth on Kairi. Kairi felt a shock of power go down her spine as she moved her mouth along with Xion. Xion was in her cloud as it rained down awesomeness. However, humans were cursed with lungs, so they had to take a moment to catch their breath.

"That felt like the most amazing thing, ever." Xion admitted to the redhead. She was still recovering from the emotion of their kiss. It was new, but breathtaking and oddest of all, like it was right.

"Yeah, I can't lie. That was the best romance ever Xion, Xion?" Kairi looked back at her, who had fallen back asleep from being overwhelmed by love.

"You know what? I'll ask you about dating in the morning." Kairi then wrapped her arms around her new partner as she fell asleep.

**December 16****th**

"So my talented blonde artist, what may you be sketching today?" Ven was staying at Namine's house, for he always had this unexplainable _attraction _to her. Maybe it was when he blacked out, and he never knew why or why it was so long, but it was probably then when he must have done something to get this girl to be his friend. Not like he cared, she was great to be around with, and she had an innocent and sweet personality. _Oh, well. It doesn't matter._

"I don't know, I was sketching what was supposed to be the outside of our school, but from the way it looked, I failed a little." Ventus took a second to look at her page. It looked similar to the entrance, but it still was done very professionally.

"I think it's amazing, just like the rest of the work you've done." He took it from her, and looked at it in the light for a sec, and handed it back to her, which she set aside on the table she was drawing on. "You truly are an angel artist Namine, I mean it." Namine was looking somewhere other than his face. _His beautiful face, oh Roxas. _Namine loved Roxas, but she still had to deal with Ventus. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but every time she almost got to it, he would switch identities and she wouldn't have a chance.

"Th-thanks Ven. Hey, did you hear about Sora and Riku?" Namine had heard from Xion that Sora and Riku were going out, because a little silver birdie had caught them making out, and had sent a little video to Kairi, who showed it to Xion. She knew that the brunette liked Riku, but was a little unsure that Riku would like him back. I mean, Riku was described by Kairi as a 'chick magnet'.

"What about the silverette and my brother? Had something go wrong?" Ven was concerned at times for Sora's well-being, as he too was aware of the consequences of him turning into Anti-Sora. Especially near the holidays.

"Actually, no, in fact, it's quite the opposite. They're going out." Ven immediate stopped when he heard what she had told him. _No way. _Ven then felt super weak, and he collapsed on the floor. Namine got out of her chair to help him to her bed nearby. However, he came to real quickly.

"Ven, are you okay?" However, the boy whom she held in her hands looked at her questioningly.

"Namine, what are you talking about? I'm Roxas."

**December 17****th**

"So he then switched back to Roxas! I'm mean, isn't at the least, he stays as Ven for a few days?" Namine was telling her friends while Roxas was getting lunch at a random table what had happened the day before.

"This never happened before. Each alter had at least a few weeks at a time." Sora was sitting on one end of the table with Riku, and Xion and Kairi on her side. "I guess big news triggers Ven or vice-versa."

"Hey, what's happening?" Roxas had finally come back to the table.

"We were talking about… you switching back to yourself." Kairi told him. Roxas was expecting it to come out of Sora's mouth, not out of Kairi's. He knew his friends would be surprised to hear that Ven was only with them for two days.

"That is, pretty strange. But I never heard from Sora what was it that made me switch back. What was it?" Everyone looked at Sora, who then looked at Riku, who then ate a French Fry.

"Well Rox, it's just that, I and Riku are…" Sora tried to get the words out of his mouth, but he couldn't find them. Riku then pulled Sora to look at him and kissed him. Sora pulled back at Roxas, surprised and a little out of breath.

"That explains it." Roxas said.

"I hope that you aren't too mad." Sora told him. Kairi then found this as a good opportunity to break the ice between Xion and Kairi.

"We're dating too, aren't we?" Kairi nudged Xion's shoulder as everyone looked at them.

"Well that's makes two couples." Riku stated. "Now only if we can get the artist and the hero too…" Everyone except Namine and Roxas obviously laughed.

**December 18****th**

"So guys, what's the plan?" Xion asked the group. They were spying Roxas and Namine, who were together at the mall, alone. Riku had 'invited' everyone to get together at the mall just to hang out after school, but they all hid as Namine and Roxas were the only ones there. Now they were going to follow them and do 'subtle' hints to get the two together.

"I'm not even too sure. Riku, what _are we _here?" Sora asked Riku.

"Look, if it isn't too obvious, we're going to do some things from the sidelines to 'set the mood', if you know what I'm talking about." Riku was embarrassed to see all of his friends so clueless. His plan was to get the two into a restaurant he had set up so that the owner's son, and his best friend, could get the two to confess.

"Shh, I think they're about to pass the place right now! Here goes nothing." Riku sent a quick text to Roxas, and then it was up to fate to lend a hand.

"What is it Rox?" Namine asked him. Roxas read the message again, to make sure it was right, but after staring at the screen, he couldn't believe what it said.

"Riku wants me to pick up some stuff from this restaurant over here." Roxas pointed to a small Italian-style place in the middle of the food court.

"But why are you so reluctant to go?" Roxas sighed, because he would have to encounter,

"Axel…" In Roxas' mind, Axel wasn't such a bad guy. He would stick up for you when things go bad, and he also likes blowing up stuff. But Roxas didn't like how he would hit on him _and _Namine at the same time whenever they were together. He knew it was him just playing, but why every god damn-

"About time that you show up, got it memorized?" Axel said as he got over the counter to greet him. "So what can I do for my loveable Roxas and his equally amazing Nami?" Roxas sighed again, hoping to get this done quick so he can spend more time with Nami, somewhere far away preferably.

"Actually, I'm here to pick up something he had left at your house." While Roxas and Axel were talking, they didn't know that they were being watched by Sora and company.

"Shh, what are they saying?" Xion looked over Kairi's back to see what is happening.

"Hey Riku, what did you tell Axel to do?" Sora asked him.

"I told him to get Namine and Roxas to stay there because they would have some Romantic special or something like that. I mean, Reno doesn't care what Axel does to the place, as long it doesn't catch on fire."

"Oh, okay."

"Here you go." Axel had given Roxas Riku's old cellphone. It had turned out that there was actually something Riku was missing. "Hey, why don't you stay? We have a free dinner today on… _couples_." Axel dragged out the word so both of them could hear what he said. Roxas was secretly inside thank whoever had set this up, since now would be a good opportunity to ask her out.

"What do you say, Namine?" Roxas asked her, a little shy and quiet about it.

"Sure, why not?" Axel sat the two down and prepared them something that in his entire time working there, _not _burnt.

"Thanks." Namine appreciated that he would go out to make them some actual edible food.

"Yeah, thanks." Roxas knew that he was up to something. Like that he brought them actual food and there was practically no one in the restaurant right now.

"I wonder what's up with all of the good gestures. It's like he's doing this on purpose." Namine said as she put a fork into her ravioli.

"I guess he just wants us to have an okay time." Roxas told her, still hoping he can muster up some courage to ask her out. Namine noticed he was holding something back, so she inquired about it.

"Is there something you want to tell me Rox? You seem nervous." Roxas shook his head, and let out a little huff.

"Actually Nams, there is. I… like you, a lot actually." Roxas was hiding a deep blush from her, so she leaned a little closer to his face and tilted it so he was looking at her.

"Is that it? Really Roxas, you know you could have just told me." She told him, her eyes giving the extra reassurance.

"B-but do you feel the same way?" Roxas stopped a little since he was so nervous.

"I'm not entirely certain, you have to give me some time to think it over." Roxas looked disappointed when Axel came over to their table.

"Okay, who got dumped?"

**December 19****th**

"Roxas, come out of there! You're being a wuss!" Sora called out to his brother, who was brooding heavily in his room.

"No!" He yelled back. Riku was with Sora making some dinner, and he approached Roxas' door and kicked it so hard that it flung open and it wasn't because Roxas was moping about Namine that he had his door locked.

"Are you watching that?" Sora pointed to his laptop, which was filled with 'adult' cotent. Roxas' pants and boxers were at his knees and his was warming up his meat stick for a grand finish.

"That's why I didn't want you guys to come in. When I get depressed, I do this…" He shut the movie off.

"Come on Rox, don't be like this." Sora sat down on Roxas' bed as he tried to console him. "I mean she said she would think it over, she could say yes." Roxas couldn't deny that his twin was making good sense. She could come to.

"True." Roxas smiled at himself. "Thanks Sora."

"Yeah, but dude, take a freaking shower and clean your room. You don't want Celest to come home for it to smell like a fish market." Sora and Riku started to laugh at the smell of his room.

"Hey, I resent that! What about yours, Captain Butthole?"

*Insert two hours of butt jokes and fish puns here*

**December 20****th**

"So, what are we going to get our friends?" Kairi, Xion, and Namine were sleeping over at the redhead's house, doing gift planning.

"I can't believe that you're only doing shopping for us now! Such a_ great_ friend!" Xion told her as she was going through a magazine. "I'm already finished my shopping.

"More like got Fuu to do it since you suck at gifts…" Kairi said under her breath.

"Well, if it wasn't so hard to buy something for you guys, maybe I would do it myself. I mean, she only has to shop for her family and Olette." Xion shot back.

"What about you Nams? Hopefully you don't suck as much as Xion does." Xion threw her magazine at Kairi square in the face.

"Oww!"

"Actually you guys," Namine intervened. "I'm done as well, except for one person…" All three of them said his name at the same time.

"Roxas." Kairi then told her,

"Come on Nams, I mean he should be super easy to buy for. He's a guy! And if you can't think of anything, I know what you should give him. Kairi leaned in real close and told her what she had in mind, which sent Namine recoiling backwards with a bloody nose. Xion got up to see what was happening.

"What the hell? Kairi, what did you just do?" Kairi then whispered her idea to Xion and she went back in a similar fashion like Namine. Namine was the first one to come to.

"I-I'm not doing that! Roxas will think I'm a… a slut!"

"I don't see why you should send a picture of you naked to Rox. He'll love it!"

Xion came to as well to protest.

"Kairi! That is like the dumbest think I have ever heard, no way will Namine do something like that!"

**December 21th **

"You want me to do what!" Roxas exclaimed to both Sora and Riku. It was today that they were discussing what they had done for their shopping, and in an odd irony, Roxas had done shopping for everyone but Namine. And it _just _so happened that Riku had the _exact _same idea that Kairi had for a gift for the opposite.

"But what if she thinks I am just another perv? She'll never have the same respect for me again!" Sora and Riku however weren't going to take no for an answer.

"Come on man, I bet she wouldn't mind looking at you, you're pretty well built and I bet she would like to see what was under all of those-" Riku didn't finished as Roxas kicked him in his 'jewels'.

"Okay… I get it, no pics." Riku said before collapsing on the ground. Sora picked him up and placed him in Roxas' chair.

"Seriously though, Christmas is almost here and you've got nothing. I'm done with my shopping and Riku-"

"My sister is taking care of it." Riku inserted as he was taking care of his 'boys'.

"Wow Riku, you're as bad as your sister." Roxas got up and kicked him in the nuts, though softer, again. "Hmph, siblings."

**December 22****nd**

"Hey Rox, nice seeing you here." Roxas had picked up some groceries from the store and was waiting at a bus stop when Namine approached him. "Just went out to get something I see?" She was eyeing what he had in his bag. He was eyeing her though.

"Yeah, nothing special." The two just stood there, the snow coming down a little softer, so they could see each other clearly.

"About that time in the restaurant-" Roxas didn't continue his sentence, still finding talking about it to be a bit sensitive of an issue, or at least for him.

"You know something Roxas, I made up my mind." Roxas then swiftly turned his head to meet Namine's lips with his for a few seconds before her moving away.

"I will date you." They then proceeded to play a game of _make out make out until you lose your breath_ until the bus came, and everyone on the bus was cheering at them, and the two pulled apart, embarrassed that everyone was watching them.

**December 23****rd**

"Jesus Christ man! Are you okay?" Roxas took a look at Sora, who was resting on a chair in the local clinic. Riku was sitting right by him being treated by the main nurse there. "What happened?" Roxas turned to Riku.

"W-we go jumped a-and he turned into Anti-Sora. He beat up like 5 guys and then if it wasn't for some random officer walking by, he would have killed them." Roxas then looked back at Sora, who was trembling in his seat. At the same time, Kairi and Xion appeared.

"What happened?" At the same time, the nurse was finished treating Riku.

"Well, you're in a pretty good shape. But the doctor will need to know exactly what went down so he can classify this as a psychological case or else we will have to call the police." Sora then started to explain on how Riku and Sora were just coming from placing a few holds on some gifts for them when some group blocked their way. After a few bad calls, Sora went berserk and here we are now.

"What you're telling me is that he has a psychological issue. Well, since no one was injured to the point where we have to call the cops, I'll register Sora Nekora as free to go." The nurse had said. "However, I would advise you to answer this. Where is your guardian?" Thankfully in everyone's mind, she did not say parents, or else Sora might have gone into a rage again.

"S-she's not with us." Sora told her. "She's working out of state or something." The nurse then turned over to Roxas.

"Is that so?"

"Yes ma'am." She then wrote something down on her clipboard and handed a release note to Roxas.

"You are good to go. But promise me that when whoever is watching over you two comes back, she has to come here to officially make sure you guys are free. I'm just doing this because you guys seem like good kids and who wants to learn that their kid is in jail during the holidays?" Everyone shook their heads in a grateful agreement. Roxas helped up Sora and Xion helped up Riku as they made it to the exit.

"Thank you so much for letting us go. Can you at least tell us your name?" Roxas asked her as they got into Xion's car.

"Oh, my name is Nurse Aerith."

"Thanks." Roxas just wanted some sleep.

**December 24****th**

"Well, this is it huh, just a few minutes away from Christmas." Sora said. All of their friends had come over to Sora and Roxas' place to enjoy Christmas. Xion and Kairi were sleeping together, like the cute couple they were, under the Christmas Tree, who had dozed of waiting for midnight. Namine and Roxas were in his room doing inappropriate stuff. It was a big surprise to them since Namine was so innocent, or at least they had thought.

"Yeah. Have everything you want?" Riku asked as the snuggled on the couch in a blanket, giving each other warmth. Sora thought about it for a moment.

"Almost, but I miss Celest, I wish she was here." But hearing his wish, Fortune decided to not be a mean ass and granted it. Celest came through the door, in her detective uniform but dirty and covered in sweat, but happy. There was also two other people behind her, one that seemed very familiar to Kairi as she and Xion woke up to see what was all of the commotion.

"Aqua!" Kairi got up and ran to hug her, almost knocking her down from the sheer force of her happiness. Kairi had a few tears in her eyes seeing her again. "You're back."

"Hey sis, how've been?" She then looked to Xion who came over to greet her.

"You must be Aqua. It's nice to meet you." Aqua studied the girl for a second.

"Nice catch Kai, I knew you could do it."

"What do you mean-oh! How could you tell?" Aqua caught on real quickly.

"It's a mother intuition. I guess that I just inherited it." Aqua sat down on a nearby stool in the kitchen. "It's nice to be back. But Sora, where's Roxas?" Celest looked around for him, until she started walking up some stairs until reaching his room.

"Celest, I'm not sure you should open that." A deep manly voice told her behind Aqua. He was wearing a police uniform as well, and had dark brown spiky hair and teal eyes.

"Oh come on Terra, we caught 12 out of 13 of the Organization. What could possibly go wrong if I unlock it?" Celest did however and all of her beliefs were shattered. Roxas and Namine were making love to each other, albeit not subtly. Namine was wearing white long socks and high heels and with a white corset and a tiara. Roxas was naked and receiving a midway BJ as Namine was touching herself through her panties.

"Uh…" Roxas looked at everyone in shock. "Merry Christmas?"

**December 25****th**

"I think this has been the best Christmas ever." Sora exclaimed as he brought out cookies from the oven. Everyone had exchanged gifts and was happy, except a disappointed Roxas who didn't get to finish.

"No fair." He told Namine.

"It doesn't matter Rox, we can always try on _New Year's_." She spoke lustfully in his ear, almost licking it.

"Down boy…" He wimpered.

"Hey Celest, who is Terra?" Kairi asked Celest, as she watched Aqua and Terra warm it up on a nearby chair.

"You know what, that makes a good Christmas story. Hey. Lovebirds, let's them of all the shit that went down when we met each other." Everyone gathered around the three adults as the told them of the job they did on encountering psychos from a flower loving bomber named Marluxia to a PMSing Assassin named Larxene, but that's a story for when this author has more time.

**Merry Christmas Everyone! I swear that the whole Aqua and Terra thing may be done in a different fanfic, but not now! Hope you enjoyed reading this and remember, like and review!**


End file.
